The present invention relates to the screening of binding partners of G-protein coupled receptors (GPCRs) and particularly to conformation specific binding partners of GPCRs.
The listing or discussion of an apparently prior-published document in this specification should not necessarily be taken as an acknowledgement that the document is part of the state of the art or is common general knowledge.